Frog Prince
by Nemarra
Summary: He’s no prince, and she’s no princess. But maybe with a little cunning he can still get a kiss. BBRae.


Frog Prince

By: Nemarra

It was late. It was dark. It was… Beastboy could not be bothered to look at the time. He did not care really as he flipped through the late night programs. Info-mercial, info-mercial, lame movie, talk show, info-mercial… was there nothing good on?! Maybe he should see if Cyborg wanted to play a video game. Then again, the half metal titan had already called it a night hours ago. What about when he got up for a midnight snack? No, he had already been up while Beastboy was glued to the back to back series of "Honey I…" Just about in the middle of "Honey, I shrunk the kids" if he remembered correctly.

As the young green changeling sat contemplating whither to do a solo game, or hit the sack, a commercial to a new movie played on the TV. He had seen this commercial hundreds of times already, but for some reason, in his sleep deprived mind, the gears in his mind started to turn with new inspiration. The look on his face clearly read his plotting. Yes, this would be good, but to who? OH! _her!_ Defiantly her! But when? Hmm… that time seemed good. Wait, that's really early. Man, guess it was time to go to bed then. With his mind still buzzing, Beastboy shut off the TV and made his way to his bed. Tomorrow was a new day after all.

The next morning, Beastboy woke with a start as his alarm clock rang out. After smacking the stupid thing into silence, he looked at the time and gasped. Why had he set it so early?! Grumbling, he recollected himself, his blanket, and pillows and curled back into bed. He laid there in warm, comfortable silence for a few more minutes before jumping up again with a shout. "My plan!" he said.

He ran about his room in search of a clean uniform. Fortunately he found one in the pile of clean clothes he had neglected to put away. After hastily pulling it on, he raced from his room fast enough to cut Robin off from going into the bathroom. Needless to say the young leader was extremely confused as to why Beastboy was awake before noon when training was not scheduled until after lunch. Plus he was peeved that he now had to wait his turn for the bathroom. Not a fun prospect since he was standing in his boxers with a towel around his neck ready for a shower. For the ten minutes Beastboy occupied the bathroom, robin glared at the door; arms crossed.

Then in a whirl wind, a green cheetah raced from the bathroom and down the hall. "Where's the fire?" Robin asked as he backed out of the hurried teen's way. Beastboy did not answer. Instead he tossed a "thanks man" over his shoulder and then was gone. Robin shook his head as he entered the bathroom. Upon entering, a familiar scent met his nose. He glanced at the sink just to be sure. "Did he use my mouth wash?" he asked to no one.

Indeed Beastboy had. The last thing he needed was for this plan to back fire because of bad breath. He continued to run through the tower as fast as he could until he finally reached the stairs leading to the roof. He paused a moment at the bottom to recollect himself making sure every detail was in place. Then, in the form of a moth, secretly scaled the stairs. He squirmed under the door and was met with fresh morning air. He inhaled deeply enjoying the fresh sea scent. No wonder she came up her ever morning.

That was when he remembered why he was up there to begin with. It did not take long to spot her seated on the east side watching the sun rise as she meditated. It was none other than the titan's empath, Raven. Without disturbing her, Beastboy fluttered over next to her. He glanced at her face to see if her eyes were closed as they usually were while she meditated. "You're awake early," she said. Crap. He should have known she would have sensed him no matter how quiet he was. "Is something wrong?" Raven turned her vision on him. He gulped; now or never.

In seconds the green moth became a frog. "Ah, fare princess, there is something very wrong," he said in as charming a voice as he could muster as a frog. "You see I have been turned into a frog by a voodoo doctor," Beastboy started. He watched her reaction, but only found she had raised an eyebrow. Whether it was in interest or simple annoyance, he was not sure. He pretended to clear his throat feeling slightly uncomfortable. "It is a voodoo doctor right?" he asked despite himself.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Oh come on! You of all people should know the story of the frog prince with how much you read!" Oops.

"The frog prince?" Raven's voice hid all emotion perfectly.

"Yeah. You know, handsome, charming prince gets turned into a frog and so needs the help of the beautiful princess to turn back to normal." He could not believe he had to explain this.

Raven looked at him for a few contemplative moments. Then, she let her powers lower her back to the roof ground. She reached her hand out to him. Beastboy tensed half nervous, half excited as he waited for her to pick him up. This might actually work! Raven suddenly tapped her finger on top of Beastboy's frog head. He felt the magic rush through him long before he felt his body shift from a frog back to human. "The end," Raven said smartly, and then levitated off the ground again.

"Awwww, Raven! The princess is suppose to kiss the prince to change him back!" Beastboy whined.

"I'm not kissing you as a frog," she answered. The smallest amount of announce slipped into her voice. Beastboy was momentarily quiet as he thought this over. A whole new idea came to mind. He changed from human to cat in the blink of an eye. "What about as a cat then?" he asked as he leaned his front paws on her knee to get her attention.

"No," Raven answered without looked. She gently pushed his paws of her knee and continued attempting to concentrate. Beastboy was still determined. "What about as a dog?" he said as he shifted from a cat to a dog. Raven sighed clearly holding back her frustration. "No, Beastboy," she seethed.

She held her eyes shut trying desperately to block out the outside world. She only reopened them when she heard a flutter of feathers and felt small pressure on her shoulder. Looking to her shoulder, she came face to face with a green raven. "Huh…" he said in an almost ta-da tone with a shrug of his wings.

"Beastboy, I'm not going to kiss you no matter what animal you turn into," she finally stated irritated.

Beastboy sighed in defeat, "fine." He got off her shoulder and returned to human form. Disheartened he made to leave wondering why he thought this idea would have worked. He decided he was just going to go back to bed when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

He turned to find himself looking eye to eye with Raven. She reached up and carefully pulled his face closer to her. Then, much to his surprise, she gently kissed his cheek. He could not help the goofy grin on his face. They looked eye to eye as Beastboy began to sputter in disbelief, "Y-you… you just…"

Before he could continue making a fool of himself, Raven spoke. "I said not as any animal," she shrugged. A light blush covered her cheeks. Not being able to handle the embarrassment, she pulled up her hood. "I'll see you at breakfast," she added as she walked away.

Beastboy was shocked in place. When he was sure Raven was no longer on the roof, he jumped into the air, "Alright! She kissed me! I got a kiss from Raven!" He began to happy dance unaware Raven could hear him from the stairwell. She smiled softly despite knowing this was probably going to come back on her. Hey, he had been too cute to resist!

* * *

_Just a cute little one shot. Too many ideas, and not enough hours in the day to write them all. This one was simple enough though, figured someone might enjoy it. Reviews are always pleasant! Thcau._

_~Nemarra_

_Edit: Sorry if you had started reading this an it was all in bold, computer is acting up. Anyway, enjoy._


End file.
